vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Momoyo Kawakami
Summary Momoyo Kawakami is the main heroine and the primary female protagonist in the Maji De Watashi Ni Koishinasai! Visual Novel game. She is the "older sister" of the Kazama Family, and one of the last members to join. Momoyo is the heir to the Kawakami Ryuu style of kenpo, and one of the strongest characters in the series. Her daily life consists of answering challenges, taking cute girls out to lunch, borrowing money from people due to her own unwillingness to get a part-time job. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 5-B | 5-B Name: Momoyo Kawakami Origin: Maji De Watashi Ni Koishinasai! Gender: Female Age: At least 19 Classification: Human, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Extrasensory Perception | Same as before plus Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Black Hole Creation, Time Stop (Can stop the time of everything within 20m of her), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Forcefield Creation, Self-Destruction, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight, Air Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Martial Artist of the Assistant Master level can use their fighting spirit to overwhelm their opponent and take over their consciousness, Momoyo can also trap her opponents in a nightmare), Water Walking, Light Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Spatial Manipulation (Can swap places with others), Can take on the characteristics of living beings, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation, Sealing, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Status infliction's such as sleep or poison are unaffective against her), and Conceptual Manipulation (Can nullify conceptual attacks) | Same as before plus Shapeshifting (Can turn into a dragon), Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Margit Eberbach) | Planet level (Her planet destroyer has repeated been stated to be capable of destroying the planet. During Momo's battle with Hyumu Hume Hellsing, they had to take it off the planet and battle in space so as to not destroy the planet during their battle as they went all out against each other. Characters like Hume and Otomo have been able to tank her planet destroyer and she is capable of harming them) | Planet level (Stronger than before) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Margit) | FTL (Can move faster than the speed of light) | FTL (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 25 (Lifted Cookie 108IS who was as large as a train) | Class 25 (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Planet Class (During her battle with Hume they had to literally take their fight into space due to the fact that the planet itself would not be able to withstand their battle. A dome arena had to be specifically made so that they could fight in space, but they later abandoned it to fight in space when they started firing their strongest planet attacks) | Planet Class Durability: Wall level | Planet level (Tanked attacks from people comparable to her like Hume) | Planet level Stamina: She can battle for hours on end and can perform thirty complete instant recoveries daily. Range: Standard melee | Planetary | Planetary Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Momoyo is shown to be a decent student academically, but only when she puts her mind to it. For the most part, she gets very low grades but ends up making up for it by earning a decent passing grade if things get too close. She has however been shown to be a great martial artist being able to see through and counter her opponents techniques having fought them for a small amount of time. Weaknesses: Momoyo is scared of ghosts and spirits, as she feels that nothing she can do will affect them. Momoyo is also overconfident due to having never lost a battle in her life. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kawakami Style, Musou Seikenzuki:' Momoyo's signature technique, It is actually a simple straight punch with so much concentrated power that it is considered a technique. * Kawakami Style, Musou Seikenzuki Midareuchi: The same as the above technique except that she uses both her arms to rapidly fire this technique. It is used on Hachiya when he used his clone technique to blow all 8 clones away at the same time and sending the real person flying like a star. *'Kawakami Style, Ningen Bakudan (Human Bomb):' A technique which is considered a suicide technique, it allows the user to blow up their body. Momoyo can use this technique as due to having learnt instant recovery to heal the injuries of this technique. *'Kawakami Style, Planet-Destroyer:' A technique which creates a beam attack which is said to be strong enough to destroy a planet. It fires a massive beam which is visible from space. *'Kawakami Ha:' A technique in which Momoyo uses her Ki to send out a strong energy wave to the opponent. This attack is also visible from space. *'Forbidden Move Fuji Smasher:' A powerful punch covered with one's Ki to enhance its power and speed. *'Kawakami Style, Killer Fireflies:' A technique in which the user sends balls of energy to his/her opponent. It can be fired at a distance and can also be used as a diversion since the explosions causes great amounts of smoke. *'Kawakami Style, Snowman:' A technique in which she can freeze someone with her aura/Ki, but for this technique she has to come in contact with the opponent. *'Kawakami Style, Roasted Meat:' A technique which can roast a person. It has the same drawback as Kawakami style snowman. *'1-km-radius Momoyo Microwave:' A technique that can roast anything within a 1 km radius, but since it's an indiscriminate attack allies could get burned too if they are within a radius so it is not suited for group battles. *'Kawakami Style, Hidden Technique (Kaleidoscope Genma Fist):' A technique which can send her opponents into a terrible nightmare. *'Kawakami Style, Form of Existence, Type Awakening of the Dragon 2:' A technique similar to Ishida's Awakening of the Dragon technique, with a few differences. Her is more powerful than Ishida's technique, and she takes on the form of a massive dragon. Momoyo also doesn't shown to have the drawbacks of the technique which Ishida does have. The technique increases her strength and speed. *'Kawakami Style, Phanta Rhei:' An ability developed in order to deal with ranged attacks like Takae's. It reflects her opponents attacks back at them, however she can only use it once or twice in a real fight due to not having much affinity with the technique. *'Instant Recovery:' A technique which focuses the life force energy of the user, to speed up their metabolism so the body cells will regenerate at an amazing speed. The number of times it can be used depends on the person body. In Momoyo's case she can use it 30 times max. Using this ability she can instantly heal from major injuries, broken bones and even blowing herself up. *'Unnamed Black Hole Technique:'A technique in which the user creates a black hole with their Ki/aura that won't disappear unless the black hole absorbs something. Momoyo noted that it is not suited for battle and also that it is tiring to make something like that. But during Cookie 4IS route she seems to have improved to the point that she can freely use it in battle as shown when she use it to absorb a laser from Cookie 108IS that was aimed at Kawakami City. *'Tai Chi Field:' By using this technique, Momoyo could stop the time within a 20-meter radius however this technique uses a lot of energy and is subsequently not suited for actual battle. *'Unnamed Mini Size Sun Technique:' An ability which allows Momoyo was going to create a mini size sun to dry off Gakuto's clothes but he refused her help, so this technique is never actually shown. *'Kawakami Style Secret Technique, Hoshi Kudaki:' Momoyo used this technique to destroy a meteor aimed at her by Tesshin in Kazuko route. *'Kawakami Style, Daibakuhatsu:' Momoyo used this technique by blowing herself up to blow away the heat haze formed by Tesshin's Kengen no Ichi, Marishiten and Zero no Kengen, Amenominakanushi in Kazuko's route. *'Unnamed Tornado Teleportation:' Allows her to travel far distances using the wind. It takes on the appearance of a mini Tornado. *'Dimension Change:' An ability which allows her to swap people's locations. Key: Sealed | Unsealed | Type Awakening of the Dragon 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Black Hole Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Electricity Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Water Walking Users Category:Concept Users